cmblaskidsfandomcom-20200214-history
CM Blas Kids Wiki
(2018-present)]] (2018-present)]] (2018-present)]] (2018-present)]] (2018-present)]] (2018-present)]] (2018-present)]] (2009-present)]] (2018-present)]] (2018-present)]] (2018-presnet)]] (2018-present)]] (2018-present)]] (2018-present)]] (2018-2019)]] (2018-present)]] (2018-present)]] (2018-present)]] (2018-present)]] (2018)]] (2018)]] (2018)]] (2018)]] (2018-present)]] (2018-present)]] (2018-present)]] (1999-2002)]] (2000-2004)]] (2001-2002)]] (2002-2007)]] ] (2009-2012)]] (2009-2012)]] (2009-2012)]] (2009-2012)]] (2010-2012)]] (2010-2017)]] (2012-2015)]] (2012-2018)]] (2015-2017)]] (2016-2018)]] (2016-2018)]] (2016-2017)]] (2016-2018)]] (2016-2017)]] (2016-2018)]] (2016-2017)]] (2016-2017)]] (2017-2018)]] (2016-2017)]] (2016-2018)]] (2016-2018)]] (2017-2018)]] (2017-2018)]] (2016-2018)]] (2018)]] (2018)]] (2018)]] (2018)]] (2018)]] (2018)]] (2018)]] (2018)]] (2018)]] Cartoon Cartoons.png }} What are your thoughts on the removal of NickJr.2? Gumball. Foster's. Camp Lazlo. Batinhas. My Little Pony. }} *''Tom and Jerry'' was the first Nick Jr. original series. *Mickey Mouse had been launched in 2001 as a channel for pre-teens. *''Turma da Monica'' was the first Facebook. spin-off from serie March 2011. *''Escola pra Cachorro'' was based on a tv series animated from 2008. *''Spongebob'' and Galinha Pintadinha both began as series of shorts. *''Dora the Explorer'' is the longest-running Nick Jr. series to date. }} }} }} }} Mickey Mouse is a Canadian-American children's television series originally airing on Nickelodeon (as part of the Nick Jr. block). It ran from October 11, 2001 to May 31, 2010. :Plot Mickey, Donald, Goofy, Pluto and Minne are five adventurous friends who embark on imaginary journeys in their shared mick. Each episode of the show brings them on a fantastic musical adventure including multiple original songs. :Characters The series focuses on Mickey and her four friends: Donald the penguin, Goofy the moose, Pluto the hippo and Minnie the kangaroo. :Episodes Four seasons, consisting of eighty episodes, were aired. In addition, two pilot episodes (a live-action pilot from 1998 and an animated pilot from 2001) were produced. }} 1718576.png Twist is the protagonist of the Fresh Beat Band of Spies series. :Description Twist is a comedic disc jo ckey whose day job is the manager of a pet daycare center. Though he is goofy and good-natured, Twist is by no means unintelligent. He is very handy with the gadgets Reed gives him, and always saves the day with the help of the other spies. :Looks Twist has fair skin, brown hair with streaks of a lighter brown, and blue-green eyes. He wears a yellow sweatshirt with a blue hood, blue jeans and yellow-and-blue sneakers. :Appearances 2012 appears in every episode of Adventure Time.}} __NOWYSIWYG__ Welcome to the CM Blas Kids Wiki this jake 2025 Former Shows Galinha Pintadinha (2012-2018) Bubble Guppies (2016-2018) Bob Esponja (2010-2017) Mickey Mouse (2001-2012) Describe your topic Write a description about your topic. Let your readers know what your topic is about and add some general information about it. Latest activity CM Blas Kids Wiki is a collaborative Wiki focusing on focusing on the Cartoon Network television channel, along with its shows, programming blocks, commercial ads, websites and various aspects about the channel. The channel was founded on October 1, 1992 and has since then gone through many rebrands, became one of the most successful television networks in animation history and had some of the most memorable and very popular shows and events featured. Apple and Onion Craig of the Creek DC Super Hero Girls Mega Man Summer Camp Island Unikitty! How many stars would you give the Regular Show series finale? 5 - Monica Toy 4 - Sunny Day 3 - The Powerpuff Girls 2 - Camp Lazlo 1 - Regular Show __NOEDITSECTION__ es: pt-br: Category:Browse